


Disappointment?

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Blood, Disappointment, Hurt/Comfort, bloody hands and guitars, friends will be friends, i love those two guys, not really - Freeform, perfectionist, the struggles of a musician, trigger warning blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Even the greatest musicians are only human.





	Disappointment?

There was something going on in the studio, I could feel it. I sat behind my drums, scanning the faces in the room around me. First of all, I looked at Jaska, the guitarist seemed to use his phone but his eyes were closed, he was probably sleeping – typically. My gaze went over to Marko and Markus sitting next to each other, staring at the keyboardist’s laptop. Chances were high they were figuring out either new songs or simply stared at cat-videos. Jani seemed to be the only one of us actually working, he was seen completely drowned in the melody coming from his headphones, he didn’t even react on anything around him.

Olli was missing from the scene, I noticed, and nobody was probably aware of it. He was in the record room and he didn’t leave just recently, I would had noticed that. There would’ve been nothing weird about that but the feeling in my stomach told me to check on the guitarist and I practiced enough for the day so I decided to follow my thoughts. The other guys didn’t give much attention to me walking around the room so I silently stepped through the few hallways that lead to our record room.

It was silent, almost too silent … Olli being silent usually meant no good and I already prepared for the worst. A sting went through my heart as I looked through the window we had in the door, spotting Olli sitting with his back to my view, his face buried in his hands and everything told me that he was crying … and it broke my heart.

Without hesitation I opened the door and ran over to my friend, kneeling down next to him and stroking my hand over his back right away. He was indeed crying and I felt myself shattering into pieces at the sight.

“Olli? Olli, what’s up with you?” I carefully asked but only made his sobs worse, then I slowly began to understand what was going on. His fingers were soaked in blood, he obviously smeared it over half his face and his guitar on the ground wasn’t shining in bright white either anymore. I decided not to ask for the moment and instead I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a strong hug.

“It’s alright, I am here for you.” I whispered and felt Olli lowering his hands, just to put them around me to pull me closer. I didn’t mind the bloody stains he left on my shirt, that belonged to my least worries.

 

“I’m such a disappointment.” the guitarist muttered after a silent while we spent in this hug. Slowly I let him go to look into his face, eyes red and glassy from all the tears and he literally looking like he just came from a fight with all the blood in his face.

“Let’s clean you up first, alright?” I gently suggested and Olli nodded. Quickly I stood up to grab some tissues from the nearest table, back with my friend I carefully rubbed the red stains off his forehead. Then I took a closer look at his hands and that sight broke my heart even further than it already did. The fingertips of his left hand were all ripped open, bleeding like hell from way too excessive guitar playing.

“Let me get band aids and sanitizer for your hands, you stay here and don’t move them, okay?” I asked and was met with another nod. Olli wasn’t crying anymore, he was rather focusing on the mess he made and who would clean it up again.

A few minutes later I walked back into the room, my friend was already carefully trying to wipe his fingers cleaner – obviously difficult with his fingertips still bleeding. He was more than happy about the fact I was by his side, patching him up and ending his suffering.

His fingers all stitched back together, we quickly cleaned up the stains off the floor but set his guitar aside, she needed some deeper cleaning. Then I grabbed myself a chair and placed myself in front of Olli, laying my hands on his shoulders.

“Why are you a disappointment?” I asked, not trying to talk him out of it right away because he was anything but that, but finding out the cause beforehand.

“This … there is one part of the new song … and … I just can’t get it right. I try and I try and I try and it doesn’t work. I am a horrible guitarist, I can’t even play something this easy!” he muttered and had to keep himself from breaking out in tears again.

“Have you been practicing all day?” I continued, receiving a nod.

“Yeah, I wanted it to be perfect to show all of you but I will never get it right, it’s so disappointing. I am so disappointing.” Olli sighed and leaned back on his chair, looking at his guitar. “And she is full of blood now because I am so bad at playing her.”

“It’s alright, Olli.” I smiled at him and tried to make him do the same. “We all fail sometimes but that doesn’t mean we are disappointments. Have you talked to Jaska about it?”

“No, I’m too embarrassed to ask him for help. How can he play this sequence without a single mistake and I can’t even hit the right notes?” he murmured and I nodded understanding.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, you know that he would never judge you for anything. The other guys don’t even have to know about it if you don’t want them to.” I assured him and finally saw the blink of a smile forming in his face.

“Well, you’re right. But they will ask if they see me with those band aids.” he sighed once again but I also had a solution for this problem.

“I will go and ask Jaska, subtly. Is that alright for you? I will tell him you need his support in the record room, okay?” I stated and received the smiled of Olli I loved so much.

 

“Thank you, Jari. What would I be without you.” he exclaimed and pulled me into a long and loving hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic inspired by a Tumblr prompt
> 
> “Is that blood?”  
> “…..No?”


End file.
